Unbound
by Lions Soul
Summary: Quistis; Strong. Intelligent. Dominatrix? Quistis has a new playmate and her need to sexually dominate is unbound.


She reached into her pocket with her left hand, desperately digging for the key for room, whilst her right hand slipped under his shirt. Seconds passed by as she continued fumbling for the key. She would have cursed herself under normal circumstances for making such hard work of such a trivial task, but not tonight. She was rather distracted, lost in the intoxicating euphoria of lust and desire. One hand freely roaming the torso of tonight's affection, whilst her lips gave and stole kisses from him.

She was enjoying the sensation and so wasn't concerned with the length of time it was taking to open her front door, but she was eager to get inside, out of the cold and more importantly out of public view. She may have been at her room but she always felt the eyes of prying neighbours and knew how quickly gossip circulated through this place and she didn't want to deal with anymore unnecessary questions than she absolutely had to once morning came.

She finally had the key in the lock, turning the handle and leaning into him, she pushed him backwards through the now open door, her lips never leaving his in a heated kiss. Once inside she broke away just long enough to close the door, making sure it locked behind her. Now satisfied that they were alone, she quickly returned to kissing him, like a moth to the flame. She revelled in the sensations she felt. Each contact of their lips breathed new life into the manifestation of her lust.

She let her hands wander where they wanted to, exploring his upper body, never stopping in any one spot for more than a second. He was rejoicing in the experience and he began to make his move, kissing her much more softly than what they had been up until this point, every kiss becoming less central, gradually working his way across her cheek and onto her neck. She let out an involuntary moan, as the first kiss found its mark. Clearly encouraged he continued; each one seemingly fractionally longer than the last. He moved the strap of her dress down off of her shoulder and on to her arm, his lips following the strap, gently caressing her skin as he went.

He snaked his arm round her waist and pulled her in towards him as he continued to ignite her skin with his soft caress. He moved across again, this time from her arm to just above the cut of her dress which did little to hide her ample bosom. He teased her, his lips so close to her flesh, touching her skin but only just and then to her surprise he stopped on a spot he liked and pressed down, sucking and rolling his tongue over the elevated flesh within his mouth. The sensation this caused was electrifying.

She barely noticed him reaching for the zipper to her dress, distracted by his inebriating touch. He lowered the zip and smiled as he felt the dress loosen, releasing the almost skin tight grip it held on her, which had perfectly accentuated her hourglass figure. She too felt a grand satisfaction in the freedom her skin felt. She loved the dress, it was one of her favourites but it was nothing but a hurdle as far as her lust was concerned and she was eager to begin the race.

She felt for his trousers and was relieved to feel no belt after the fiasco of the key in the door earlier. She managed to undo the button with relative ease and she slid her hand down the small opening she had created. She ran her fingers over his boxer shorts, gently squeezing, enjoying the feel of the material for a moment before removing her hand. Breaking his kiss he looked at her with a puzzled expression, not understanding why she would stop. She offered him a seductive smile to ease his rising fear and with one hand pushed him back. A simple action, but one which put the initiative back with her.

She seized the moment and she wrapped her finger around her the strap that was still on her shoulder. She toyed with the strap, slowly circulating her finger over the thin material, her eyes staring up into his. He didn't make eye contact; his were fixated firmly upon her fingers and swell of her heaving bosom. She could see the hunger building in them, burning with a fiery intensity that betrayed the usual chill. She moved the strap back onto her shoulder whilst taking a small step towards him, her heart beat rocketing, fuelled by longing and a growing sense of confidence in her femininity and an irrepressible urge to exert her dominance in the inevitable pending sexual encounter.

She bit her lip, gently chewing it in a sultry manner and, using her eyes, motioned for him to remove his shirt. He quickly picked up on her unsubtle command and in a flash he had unbuttoned it and let it hang open, revealing his well-toned chest and sculpted abs. She didn't hide the smile that was forming. She closed the distance between them and was now standing right in front him. She ran her hands across his chest, fingers brushing between the hairs on his well-defined pectorals.

A soft delicate kiss now and then was the perfect contrast to the quick hastened kisses of passion that had been the staple of their arousal thus far. She knew these soft touches were driving him crazy and the satisfaction she gained from delivering them only stimulated her further. She savoured the taste of the sweat that had formed and his scent was overwhelming. To her it was a hint of paradise burning from the fires of sinful lust.

She worked his shirt away from his shoulders and down his arms, her lips not breaking the hypnotic spell she was putting him under. He was under her control, she could sense it, feel it, and she liked it. She grabbed the sleeves and with one swift motion, yanked it off of him. She took a step back to admire the view she was now presented with and she liked what she saw. A quick glance back to his face and she met with those hungry eyes of his, that were screaming for reciprocation of the nude upper body. She would duly oblige, in time.

She slowly moved her hands behind her back reaching for the top of her dress. She gave a small tug and the dress lowered at the front, not enough to reveal anything, but enough to sustain his interest. She brought her left hand back round front and she let down the strap from her shoulder, again forcing the dress down that tiny bit further. She turned sideways and bent forward fractionally, accentuating her womanly figure. He observed closely, his mind bringing to the fore a thousand lustful thoughts. He could feel his mouth becoming dry and his heart beat faster as he watched every movement she made. She began lowering the dress to reveal her breast, but she did not let him see, her arm obscuring his view. She was a tease; she knew it but god it felt empowering.

She swayed her hips dancing to the siren song she was hearing in her mind and then turned anticlockwise leaning forward as she did, her ass brushing past his crotch as she did, and she danced for him, her right arm still covering her naked breast. She could feel the bulge in his pants every time her toned buttocks grinded against his trousers. She let the dress leave her breasts altogether, and she lowered it down to her stomach. She allowed herself to touch her newly exposed nipple and rubbed it, releasing a slow, long and deliberate moan of pleasure.

She turned with the rhythm of the dance to face him once more and continued to move her fingers over and around her nipple; a motion which had not gone unnoticed. He was aroused but she was driving him crazy; such a tease and he was growing frustrated. He took charge and grabbed her wrist, moving it away from her breast and replaced it with his own. He pressed his palm into the underside of her right breast and then squeezed down with his fingertips. This time the moan that escaped her lips was not deliberate. He moved to her nipple and took it between his thumb and forefinger and he rotated each in opposite directions, the sensation building friction and sending a million tiny sparks of passion through her body.

Her arms fell to her side allowing him total access to her breasts. He continued toying with her nipple with one hand whilst his mouth now blanketed the other one, osculating her areola over and over again with varying speed. She felt her breath catch in her throat as his tongue covered every inch of her breast.

His frustration slightly appeased, he was becoming eager to move things forward. He was consciously aware of the surroundings of her room and so he pressed his body against hers and as he manipulated her nipple into a state of complete arousal, he moved his arms round her back and forced her backwards towards the bed. She didn't protest. When they were at the edge of the bed he allowed his hands to move onto her ass. He groped and enjoyed the feel of her beautiful firm buttocks. He gave her a quick spank, which she barely had to register, before squeezing and lifting her upwards. He placed her onto the bed and kissed the top of her breast working his way north to her neck.

His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. She was surrendering to his touch, becoming lost in the moment as the temperature rose in the sexual furnace they had created. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to ravish her. Lost fingers that wandered of their own accord felt every part of his back until they reached the waistband of his trousers. They slid underneath and continued exploring, over his bum at the same time as her thumb ventured above his hip. She became more aware of where her hands where and she brought her right hand inwards, the base of her hand, just above her wrist, feeling his erect penis as her fingertips gently massaged his balls. She felt him react to her touch and in that brief moment she had torn herself away from his ravishing lips and lowered herself onto her knees.

She slid her tongue down his abdomen as she went, stopping momentarily at his naval, where she circumnavigated several times, offering a less than subtle indication of her intentions. She dropped his trousers firstly and then very slowly began removing his boxer-shorts, toying with the waistband, allowing his imagination to run wild. She could see his hard cock bulging; trying to free its self from its prison and a few seconds later she granted its bail and released it from its cotton jail cell. She was disappointed with the size as she had envisioned longer in the lustful fantasies she had created during the foreplay but she did not let her disappointment show. Instead she kissed the head of his penis, and touched the base as gently as she could.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in and she enticed him further. She added pressure onto her fingertips and using two fingers she manipulated his shaft as she took the head into her mouth, deep enough to take just the head. She felt his penis pulsate as the blood flowed to his genitalia. She moved her head back and forth a few times, her lips never breaking contact with his penis. She was clearly pleasuring him and she took him deeper into her mouth.

Introducing her tongue into the equation she caressed the underside of his member as she built her rhythm. He moaned and felt his breathing become heavier continued her blowjob. The feeling was incredible, he tried focus on the feel of her lips gliding across the length of his penis but every time he tried she changed her technique in some way sending fresh sensation through him, not that he was complaining.

She was manipulating him with ease and knew she had him under her complete control. She slowed her rhythm considerably and allowed her hand to take over the workload. She held her fingers around his base and used her thumb to tease his shaft, keeping him standing to attention. She removed her lips from his head and kissed along the side of his cock as she continued to arouse him with her thumb and now forefinger too. She kissed his balls and teased him some more before she stopped entirely.

She rose from her knees and pressed her naked breast against him as she did so. Once she was stood once more she kissed him roughly with a fierce intensity. She turned him round so that he now had his back to the bed, her body not breaking its contact with his until she was facing the bed. She pushed him onto the bed and pulled the clothes from his ankles, his boots having long since been removed during their earlier foreplay, which she hadn't realised until now.

She smiled that sultry seductive smile she used so much and she began to then remove her dress also. She worked it to her hips and then tuned slightly away from him, bending forward before lowering it past her ass and ultimately onto the floor. She didn't need to see his face to know his eyes had followed every movement she made, guided by their sexual hunger. She stepped out of her dress now wearing just her lace panties, stockings and the ridiculously high heeled 'fuck me' shoes she loved so much. She moved towards him, his eyes following the motion of hips as she slithered over to him. She placed one knee on the bed, then the other before climbing on top of him, straddling his thighs.

She leant forward, her lace panties pressed against his erect cock, and she ran her fingers through his chest hair. He could feel how wet she was even through her panties and it felt good. She rotated her hips and grinded against him, her lustful dominance thriving under the support of his moans. She moved further up the bed and let him toy with her tits some more. He gladly accepted her breast into his mouth and allowed his tongue free licence to explore every part of it. Although she could have been easily distracted by what she had to admit was excellent foreplay, she pressed on with her mischievous plan.

She reached in to the top drawer of her sideboard, releasing a lustful groan of appreciation and took out a pair of handcuffs. Her deliberate distraction had left him oblivious to her actions. She grabbed his hand and placed one cuff loosely around his wrist. Now she had his attention. He released her breast and stared at her but before he could speak to protest she had one finger pressed against his lips and gave a gentle 'sshh' before licking her lips in the most seductive manner she could. She wasted precious little time thereafter and proceeded to weave the chain of the cuffs through the metal design of the headboard and cuffed his other wrist. She tightened both cuffs and was satisfied that they would not be escaped from. She had him right where she wanted him; naked and handcuffed to the bed. She would make him her slave and she would break him.

She laughed; her voice laced with subtle mischief and evil intent.

"Oh, poor little slave. All tied up and nowhere to go." She teased with a sympathetic pout.

She reached forward and smothered his face with her breast. She held them there a good 10 seconds before lifting. He breathed quickly but wasn't given much time to regenerate his oxygen supply before she smothered him again. She repeated this several times varying the length of his torture. He was helpless to do anything but suffer under the pressure of her tits pressed against his face.

She sat up and let him catch his breath, feeling his chest rise and fall and she grabbed his cock which was still nice and firm. The action startled him, he hadn't been able to think about what she may do next as he was focused on catching his breath. She stroked his cock and had him very slowly, speeding up gradually. He responded to her touch enjoying every moment, his breathing quickening as the pleasure grew, intermittent moans of pleasure escaping his lips letting her know how much he was enjoying her soft touch.

She was pleased with her handy-work but she didn't want him to cum yet so she let go. He squirmed slightly showing his disappointment that she'd stopped. She slapped his cock. He would submit to her dominance and it was going to be a long night; unfortunately for him it was just beginning.

She put her hand into her pants and began to masturbate. She vocalised her pleasure, slightly exaggerating moans building the atmosphere and sexual tension. She slapped him some more.

"Mmm, you want some of this slave?" She said, knowing full well how much he wanted to be inside her. He nodded. She asked him again.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" She asked. The anger in voice matched by the slap to his balls.

"Yes mistress" He whimpered.

She took her moist panties off and threw them to the floor before she mounted him once again. She pressed her pussy against his cock and rubbed it up and down, letting him feel how wet she was. She wrapped her pussy lips over the tip of his penis and then went up and down only allowing him in the shallow end of her swimming pool.

He let out a series of breathy moans as he she teased his cock. The feeling of her warm lips wrapped around him was incredible but he wanted to explore deeper. He tried force the situation the best he could, gyrating his hips in an effort to go deeper into her inner sanctum. She felt his cock go deeper and she allowed him the small pleasure, pleased with the effort her slave was displaying.

She allowed him to continue his thrusting and she began matching his rhythm, allowing his cock to go as deep into her as it could. It wasn't as deep as she wanted; his dick simply not big enough to satisfy her high expectations but she could only work with what was on offer. She initiated a series of satisfied 'yeahs' offering him as much encouragement as she could, whilst grinding against his mediocre erection.

She started to feel the pressure building on her clit as she manipulated his cock against it with a skilful thrust of her hips. She picked up the pace and let her moans grow louder. He responded, thrusting his manhood quicker. The room filled with a lustful haunting of vocal pleasure and rattling chains.

"Yes, yes, yes" She let her vocal cords loose and was virtually screaming in between ragged breaths.

She could feel she was close, and the intensity was growing. She didn't fight it, she welcomed it. She wanted it. Her lust demanded it and she was more than happy to submit to her carnal desires. She focussed and moved in synch with his thrusting. She was so close now. The fuse almost burnt down to the core waiting to unleash its explosive orgasm. Spurred on by her unsubtle signals he was determined to satisfy. He thrust, over and over, like his life depended upon it, achieving two or three thrusts to each of her encouraging sounds.

A minute or so later she finally reached sexual nirvana, carried on her orgasmic chariot. She let out a loud primal scream as the orgasm finally arrived. She slowed significantly before stopping her grinding entirely. She was breathing heavily and she looked down at him; his eyes filled with a mix of smug satisfaction and strong jealousy. He wanted to orgasm. He could feel her cum on his cock that was still firmly inside her and he yearned to reach the same conclusion. She could read the longing in his eyes; see the hunger still burning in them.

She rose to her knees, slow and deliberate, letting his cock savour the feel of her pussy as she did so.

"Good slave boy." She said with a soft sincere tone.

She grabbed his manhood and tugged at it, letting her grip tighten. She used her other hand to rub his balls, luring him into a false sense of security. While her left hand held his cock and slowly caressed her right hand rose. As he relaxed under the feel of her left hand she slapped his balls. Not a gentle slap but a full on smack and it was quickly followed up with several shorter hastened slaps, her grip on his cock not relinquishing for a split second. This was her way of reminding him she still held the power and was not going to renounce it anytime soon.

He whimpered and his body protested but there wasn't anything he could do to stop her; he was still handcuffed to the bed. She continued; her left hand granting pleasure, her right hand pain; a dominatrix with a perfect recipe to drive her slave boy crazy; a sexual yin yang giving her complete control and immense satisfaction.

She pressed her fingernails into his flesh and clawed her way upwards from his balls and onto his cock which right now was nothing more than a toy to her. She didn't cease her torture, his pathetic whimpering like sweet music to her ears. She was just having too much fun. She did give him one small mercy though; she briefly turned her attention away from his cock and balls to his nipples. She pinched and twisted them causing him to cry out. She would twist one of them, then tease it and kiss it, before biting it.

"What's the matter slave?"

She asked rhetorically, watching his eyes close and squint as he tried to concentrate on anything but what she was doing to him. She slapped him across the face, forcing him to open his eyes and face her. She leant forward and smothered him with her breast like she had done earlier. He squirmed and struggled as he fought for air. She laughed to herself as his body writhed. She finally let up and allowed him air, before slapping him again.

He had never thought he would ever be in a situation like this where he was completely helpless, utterly submissive to the whims of a sexual predator; it was almost beyond his comprehension that it was happening to him. He didn't get long to continue his thoughts as she went back to playing with his cock. Despite the torture, teasing and breath play he was still rock hard, his need to orgasm overriding the pain she was inflicting.

She used her feet to masturbate him for a while, the soft material of her stockings offering a different feel. His cock liked the texture and the new sensation as she teased up and down, soft and gentle. He liked it a lot and could feel his orgasm building; the finishing line was in sight. She felt his cock grow thicker as she caressed him and knew he was close; his moans only confirming her suspicions as he appealed to a deity between hastened breaths. She quickened her pace in an effort to push him over the edge but she warned him.

"Don't cum without my permission slave."

He heard her words but the sensations she was creating were too much, her power over him too great. He could feel the orgasm rising from his balls into his cock. Like a volcano set to erupt he could feel the pressure rising, as his milky lava threatened to spill out. Knowing orgasmic eruption was seconds away he asked for permission. She refused and continued her pace. He asked again, begged, his voice pleading with her for that sweet release yet she still declined to grant him permission.

He couldn't take much more, he tried hold back, tried so hard to be the good slave she wanted but he failed. The barricade broke and he came. His cum shot out, as if fired from a cannon, onto his stomach and her stockings that had been the instruments of his orgasm. She was furious that her slave had disobeyed her, cumming all over and without her permission. She slapped his cock and grabbed his balls squeezing as hard as she could before proceeding to remove her ruined stockings.

"Look what you've done" She said whilst holding the cum stained stocking to his face.

"Clean them" she said, as she forced one of them into his mouth.

He tried resist but could do little to prevent her having her way. He licked them over and over, trying his best to remove his cum from them. She left the stocking in his mouth and grabbed his cock again. He whimpered but it was barely audible beneath the stocking gag. She stroked and teased his cock. She was not done with him yet.

She tickled and teased him relentlessly; she was determined to teach this pathetic slave a lesson. He struggled against his bonds and cried words of protest begging her to stop. These came out as nothing more than a muffle to her and only served to drive her on further. His cock was sensitive after his orgasm and every stroke was a punishment in itself but he sensed she wouldn't stop.

She mercilessly continued masturbating her slave meat, varying her torture between tickling the length of his cock and encircling his head where he was most sensitive. She did this for about 10 minutes, mocking him with cruel jibes about the size of his manhood. His protests, though seemingly louder, still fell on deaf ears as she abused his cock and balls.

He couldn't take much more; despite the sensitivity and her tortuous touch he could feel another orgasm on the horizon. He was rattling the chain of the cuffs against the metal headboard, his thighs and legs were shaking as his body trembled from the intoxicating methodology.

He dreaded to think what she would do to him if he came again without her permission and he tried to ask her if he could cum yet again. She obviously understood his pleading as she removed the stockings from his mouth. She wanted to hear him beg and plead, like a true submissive slave. She only had to wait mere milliseconds for the pleading to commence. She refused him permission again, as she vigorously jerked him.

"Please mistress."

"Please let me cum mistress."

Three, four, five times he begged; each one more pitiful and desperate than the last. She finally granted him release and shortly afterwards he climaxed again, the cum running straight down his cock and onto her hand.

"Thank you mistress." He said between deep breaths.

She was very satisfied; she'd had her orgasm and had broken him in the process, reducing him to nothing but a pathetic slave. She had fun asserting her dominance and torturing him.

"Good slave."

She leant forward and kissed him passionately, biting his bottom lip. He returned the kiss with a lustful vengeance. He had never even fantasised about such sexual depravity yet she had forced it upon him and despite initial reluctance he had succumb to its power. It was like a drug, the perfect hit. She had introduced him to a whole new world, a darker side of his sexual psyche; a side which up until tonight he never knew even existed.

She could feel the gratitude in his kisses, for the dawn of realisation she had helped him achieve. She knew that by breaking him she had actually freed him and opened his eyes to a whole new world. Now he stood on the precipice of change and he had a choice to make; embrace the euphoric world she had introduced and stay here, submissive to her will or he could ask her for freedom from her grip and return to his old life, imagining tonight was nothing more than a strange dream.

Time to make a decision; she tore him from his thoughts as she terminated their kiss. She leaned forward and reached for the drawer. She removed the key from the top drawer and went to release him from the handcuffs. This was it; there was no more time to dwell on the outcomes of his choice; he had to choose, one way or the other.

He made his decision; he chose…

* * *

Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this piece or if you have any comments (good or bad) about my writing style. I am constantly looking to improve. Also I would like to know people's thoughts on the ending


End file.
